


Jesus is my Lord and Saviour

by BonziBuddysSlut



Category: Christian Bible, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonziBuddysSlut/pseuds/BonziBuddysSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light shining onto them slowly moves to the right, about 420 millimetres. The hope comes back to me as I see what it's pointing to.</p><p>Money.</p><p>$360 to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus is my Lord and Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move from Wattpad to Ao3 for this great search engine!

I walk throughout the aisles, still trying to find those pesky chicken nuggets. Going through the frozen food aisle for the umpteenth time, I feel a strong force push me forward 69 steps, a light shining onto one of the cardboard boxes filled with something attracts my attention. I gasp as soon as I realise what it is, and on the inside I'm crying out with joy! It's the chicken nuggets I've been looking for. Though as soon as I see the price it costs, my hope instantly deflates.

"I don't have the correct amount of money for you," I speak quietly and sadly to the chicken nuggets, a small pause before I continue, "I'm so sorry." My voice cracks near the end of the last word, and I can feel tears threatening to spill over. The light shining onto them slowly moves to the right, about 420 millimetres. The hope comes back to me as I see what it's pointing to.

Money.

$360 to be exact. I have enough to buy all the chicken nuggets and then some. Then, "Enjoy this, my love," Someone whispers beside me, causing a content feeling to flow into my heart.

I try to locate the source of the voice, but no one's beside me. "Thank you," I squeal out and put all the chicken nuggets in my cart excitedly, heading towards the checkout.

As soon as I'm there, I get a weird look from the cashier before it's quickly disguised by a smile. "Will that be all today, sir?"

"Yes," I say as I load all the items.

He finishes scanning all the items, putting them in bags and says in a monotonous voice, "Your total comes down to $666." A clash of lightning could be heard outside, thunder rumbling the whole building a slight bit. "You might want to get out quick, it might rain."

"There isn't a clou-" As soon as the words leave my mouth, clouds upon dark clouds begin to form. "Well, it does look like it might rain." I quickly grab all the groceries - two trips since there's so many - and head to my car, driving straight to my house to avoid the oncoming storm.

I pull up to my driveway, open my door, grab 2 bags for each arm and stand on my porch, struggling to unlock it without dropping any of the groceries.

"Let me help you with that," A voice beside me speaks, interrupting me.

I turn my head to the right to see a man dressed in white, shoulder length brown hair and a beard about the same length. I hand him my keys and as he grabs it I swear I feel something, a high sense of trust, but I shrug it off and step inside after he's opened it. "Thank you," I praise and put the items on my kitchen counter, heading outside - firstly taking my keys back - and grabbing the other groceries, dropping them by the others.

"Cry, how dare you do this to me." The random intrusion of sound startles the hecky out of me.

I look toward the front door only to find it closed, the same man in front of it. "Wot?" I question.

"Don't act innocent with me, Cry, you know that 666 is the devil's number, and you just go ahead and rub it in my face!" He replies, coming closer to me with every word until he's directly in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Jesus."

"Jesus, I'm so sorry to offend you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Jesus forgives your sins, Cry." As my name leaves his mouth, I open my arms and hug him.

"I love you, Jesus," I whisper out.

A small laugh comes from him and he says, "I love you too, Cry." Before returning my hug and placing a light kiss on the top of my head.


End file.
